Let the heart rule yor veins
by evermorerose
Summary: No LONGER A ONE-SHOT.It's a collection of one-shot's. With songs on each chapter. It's changes POV's. When Dimitri is a strigoi and what Rose is feeling when he saw him fall. If you want me to make you a special chapter. PM me or review it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is Maria sorry I haven't updated Faith's decissions. It just that some problem occurred when I was uploading it in document manager yup SUCKS! Well here's a song-fic about Rose finding Dimitri. I wrote this song when I felt crying or breaking. I repeat my own song! Please Review. It's a little depressing. ALL RICHELLE MEADS CHARACTERS!!**

Rose's P.O.V.

"I always live in hell. I never get a chance to love." I said crying. I was in my garden. The flowers that bloom in here is magical,you can see the stars around you,feels like heaven. I found it when I was five years old, I used to sneak up to just cry, scream and think. And now well I was doing all three of them. My life was a mess. I used to sing in here right at this place, well I hope Dimitri can hear me. So I started.

"Please listen Dimitri" I said in a whisper

"Please"

_Once my life start in this world,_

_I was alone,alone in the darkness that I feared._

_My heart was in my veins,_

_My veins was in my heart,_

_My head ruled my heart,_

_This pain is my life,_

_Everything ruled over me,_

_The wounds I can accept,_

_The fears I can fight,_

_All I dream was that you're here lying close to me,_

_I felt my heart sink through the ground.._

_Yeeh,Yeah, My love is broken,_

_The wounds I can accept,_

_The fears I can fight,_

_Broken was my life,never whole,_

_Life was never whole,_

_Many are lost,_

_Many were here,_

_But life isn't always the winner,_

_The faith that ruled everyone's life was a task,_

_To see that our heart ruled our head,_

_I can heal these wounds,_

_I can face this fears_

_Feel free to scream!,_

_Feel free to cry!,_

_The wounds I can accept,_

_The fears I can take...._

_Life was never whole, Life is broken, In a never ending piece..._

_Your presence is located in my heart,_

_All this time you were there,_

_All this time my veins that showed me who I was,_

_Was never enough,_

_My sanity is broken,_

_The time that I saw my eyes,_

_The veins that ruled over me,_

_I want tell you to scream!,_

_Fill to love,_

_This veins,_

_This head,_

_This body,_

_This heart,_

_Is never like you..in my heart...scream...cry_

_Feel love all this time you deserved your love,_

_Not your veins.._

_Ooh..Ooh.. Yeah..._

Then I fell to the grass and started to cry. But my sobs were'nt enough to see what I'm seeing. Dimitri..with the red eyes that I was supposed to kill..

**Good or Bad? Tell me If I should continue.**

**Review or I'll let the guardians that you're a strigoi (kidding)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO LONGER ONE SHOT!! Just a series of one-shots. They still have songs for each of the chapters. It's either the songs is from me or not. Well this one's mine. Hope you like it.**

Dimitri's POV:

I walked through the woods and the trees and flowers were all wet from the rain; except me. I was a strigoi and there was no coming back from that.

I just know that I had to let go. When everything was going to be perfect, there comes the terrible future that will break us apart...and it did. It broke us apart. Leaving Rose, my Roza, in the darkness that I feared her to be in. When I saw how she was struggling, how she was fighting and how she was so dedicated to protect her guard. She hadn't let me down once. I did; I let go. I didn't fight as hard as I could. I was overwhelmed by the tiredness that was in my body, telling me that it was enough. _No more fighting. _I was deep in the woods when I decided that I am going to rest at a nearby apple tree.

I sat down under the big tree that protected me from the moonlight. It was night time; it

was the time when the strigoi's are awake and doing bad things; _t__errible things. _I wasn't surrounded by the moonlight just pure darkness.

I looked at the stars wishing that a shooting star may come. I needed hope, I needed guidance....and I needed...love.

"Ivan....help me. I am lost. Show me the way." I said looking to the stars. I wanted to scream; I wanted to tell the world that I'd lost Roza; my Roza. And I wanted her back in any way I could think of.

Then I decided that the best way was to sing. Sing my lungs out and only black tears will come out of my eyes. Not real ones.

I breathed in and started the song that was in my still heart.

_Step up. Step up. Get up. _

_Look at me closely. I look real. _

_Living in my world. Not in your world. Someone died. I joined._

_My eyes were red with hatred. War was my life._

_I felt sad and lost._

_When a deep love came to. I grabbed the hand. Though it was wrong. I left the rules. _

_Being myself was hard but find it easy near her presence. The light is her kingdom while mine was darkness._

_I was kept hidden. Then it was time. I wanted someone to find me. To release me. Grab me and bring me up._

_Feel my heart ache. The blood no more. I felt the urge to fight. To lose control. _

_When I saw what was in my blood. I felt the urge to kneel down and cry. _

_The strength no more. All gone. She screamed in pain. And I was left thinking what to save her. I felt the bond. The heat that she gave me when we touch._

_Feel my bones. No more. Call my name, and hear nothing. _

_I was alone. I needed to cry. But kept it to myself. No soul. No life. Grab me. Save me. Give me hope. I need you._

_When you cried. I felt another pang in my heart. But kept it. You look like a flower. A crown. An angel. _

_I lost everything. Look at my eyes, and you will no longer see the soulless eyes. But the love and joy in it. _

_I felt safe. Complete. We were made for each other. Out here in forever. I need to touch your hair. To feel it._

_I felt safe! Just scream to let everyone know._

_Scream my name and I will catch you!_

_I need you._

_Save me._

_Save you._

_Feel my heat, and I will feel yours._

_Feel me...Save you...Oooh! Ahh...Ooh._

I was right the tears came down. But those were not real they were black. Oh...But my heart was pure. I stand up. When I see Rose next, I need her to choose.

_She needs to choose wisely_. I smiled dangerously to myself. Because I will no longer be able to help. I was now a strigoi, and nothing.... not even a potion or power will change that.

I'm stuck. I need to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. As you've known I deleted some of my stories. And I haven't writed for awhile. Well actually I was planning to, but know I don't think so. **

**I was actually going to write last night, but well it happened. **

**One of my friends-not Tanya but Michael. Yes, he's a boy. As you've known I'm a Filipina, born in the Philippines and so is he. He was actaully fighting Leukemia for all his life but now he's up there resting.**

**He was actually a strong, courageous and brave guy. He actually was stuck in bed for three months, he knew he was dying but he stayed strong. **

**We actually met at grade five and we became friends fast. The time was so fast that I needed to leave at High School for the States. He actually admitted to me that he has cancer when we were grade six. When he told me that, I didn't cry, I just stood there. Trying to process his words, and when I did. I told him the words that he used to told me when I'm ill. **

**Okay, back to the present. His mother called me at January thirteen saying that Michael has only a few days-maybe hours left to live and he wanted me there when he died. I didn't think at that time, I just acted. I didn't cared about school nor the exams. I just simply acted. I packed some clothes and Tanya's father did the rest, like: the visa and the airplane. **

**I boarded the plane, thinking Michael lying on his death bed, tired just waiting for me. It brought tears to my eyes, just thinking about his state. so, I waited for about two days. Not sleeping, just thinking. And when were finally at the Philippines. I didn't stop for a hotel. I just went to the hospital he was in. **

**And he was there, looking so pale and lifeless. He smiled at me, his smile was still the same but the life in it was draining. Almost all Michael's friends was there. **

**I sat there at the corner and held his warm hands that I know will be cold later on. **

**I remembered every word we said that minute. From the greetings to this:****"I was waiting for you" (It's actually in Filipino but I just made it English, so you wouldn't have a hard time.) Michael muttered. His words was a whisper, I looked at his dying eyes and saw the relief that I was here by his side. Everyone was teary-eyed. His mother and father were crying and so was I. **

**He wiped the tears away, slowly. But I put his hand back to the bed. I said the words that I was dying to keep all long. I wanted him to hear this so I started: (This is in English Translation)**

**"Michael, you need to fight. You need to, Everyone here needs you. You have a whole life ahead of you. You can't stop here. Because if you do, I might to. You've been a perfect best friend. And I am proud of that. You need to be at the Wrestling Federation, and I need to see you there. You'll become a superhero and save the people that was hurt. You need to do all that." I said, it was so heart-breaking to tell him everything. Iwas selfish, I wanted him here. I needed him here.**

**He smiled at me. "I don't need to do that anymore. I'm tired, so tired. I didn't protect you or some people that was hurt. I protected me, my body that was dying every minute. I spend every moment with you and Aubrey. Telling you that you that heights won't ever kill you. And told you that you'll make it to Havard to study Law. And become the most smart, strong and beautiful lawyer the wolrd has ever known. And after you've settle down, you'll become the most brillant authors." He said, his voice dry and cracked.**

**"And you'll be there to read it." I added. That made him laugh, even his laugh was dry. **

**I let some tears escape my eyes. I wiped it away. He smiled at me and held my sweaty hands.**

**"You need to find you're Dimitri. And save him from the bad that's in him. Or, you need to find the Jack Force of you're life and will also be there whether you like it or not. You need a protector, the one who will be there. Because me, I won't be here any longer. But I'll protect you when you're dead. Or probably I won't meet you since you've became one of the creatures of the night."**

**His voice was only a whisper that was fading slowly, and then it came together. His hands became cold, his eyes stared into space. AndI knew that he was already resting up there in Heaven. **

**Everyone cried. Then it became so fast that I lost track when he died, and when he was going to be brought to his last place. **

**So, how will this affect me. Well I decided to shut down this username and the stories after one week. But, I will create another one, probably two weeks after I completely shut down this username. **

**Probably the username will be named: Blossoming_Star-At Heaven. Because Michael was like a blossoming star at the sky just waiting to be seen.**

**I'm sorry, if this made you angry. But this is the only way for me to move on. Because Michael was a part of this username that I created. He created Amor in_ The Angels Of Heaven And Hell, _he was Acel at the _Cursed Vampire_ and he was Harris at _Bloody Journey._**

**Hope to see you soon at the username: Blossoming_Star-At Heaven.**

**Farewell. To this username and it's stories.**


End file.
